


I Wanna Play the Game, I Want the Friction

by Risingwood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Smut, dick sucking, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: Red Leader calls Paul to his office for something special.





	

When Paul heard his name be called over the intercom during their dinner hour, he knew exactly why. The other soldiers near him looked over as he stood from the table. It seemed like he got called to Red Leader’s private office at least once a week now. The frequency was odd to the others, but Paul was glad that nobody ever questioned him about it.

He glanced back at Patryk, who rolled his eyes. Patryk was the only other soldier who knew about the “event” he was being called in for, as he was sometimes called in as well. It made Paul move quicker, the embarrassment starting to come over him already.

When he arrived at the office door, Paul straightened his jacket before pushing it open. He was greeted with Tord leaning on his desk.

“Lock the door,” Tord told him, gesturing with his hand.

Paul nodded, turning to do so. When he faced his leader again, his cheeks reddened a little. Tord pointed to a spot in front of him on the carpet.

“On your knees. Now.” Tord’s voice boomed.

Paul swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt himself start to sweat, and he anxiously looked in any direction except for Tord’s. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the attention per se, he was just…

“Did I fucking stutter? On your knees.”

The repeated order made Paul tense up. Whether it was in pleasure or fear, he didn’t quite know. He never knew. But that was part of what he liked about it.

“Yes sir,” he said gruffly, walking forward and falling to his knees. The rug was soft under his legs, cushioning his drop. Tord slowly stepped over to him, and Paul couldn’t drag his eyes away from the black boots he donned. His heart rate picked up. He knew what his leader had in mind. He knew what he was doing.

“Good.”

Tord’s simple praise did things to Paul, as much as he hated it. His uniform pants got a bit tighter as Tord squatted down to his level. He still couldn’t meet his superior’s eyes. It hadn’t been outright stated, but Paul knew he wasn’t allowed to. He was never allowed to during these meetings.

“You like being treated like this, don’t you?” Tord’s question made Paul breathe in sharply. He did. He loved it.

“No sir, I don’t,” he denied. His dick said otherwise. With every word out of Tord’s mouth, Paul could feel himself getting harder.

“Yeah, right. I can see how into this you are already.” Tord’s hand moved to rub the front of Paul’s pants, making Paul’s eyes close a bit from the small pleasure. “I’ve got you trained pretty well, wouldn’t you say?”

Paul didn’t respond, instead finding with the corner of his jacket as his dick was touched through the fabric. He didn’t dare move his hips at all.

“I have something special planned for you,” Tord practically purred. Leaning closer to Paul, he took his hand away from Paul, before reaching out to pluck the cigarette from his lips. “I hope you don’t mind.”

The loss of touch made Paul almost whimper, but he held it in. Tord stood up from his position in front of Paul, and sauntered to the closet near his desk. It was positively alluring. Paul couldn’t think of a better way to describe how Tord’s hips moved as he walked. Tord rummaged in the closet for a few seconds, before pulling something out. Paul’s eyes trailed down to his boots again, as Tord turned back around to face him. A video camera. Tord had a video camera in his hands.

“I bought this a few years ago, and never found a use for it.” Tord placed the camera on his desk, and flipped it open. “Might as well try it out.”

As Tord fiddled with the controls on the camera, Paul squirmed. He needed his pants off, now.

“S-Sir?” he stuttered, earning nothing but a short glance. “May I-“

“There we go!” Tord said with a triumphant look on his face. The camera blinked a red light. “Now,” he turned back to Paul. “Clothes off.”

Without question, Paul started undoing the buttons on his uniform jacket. If Tord wanted him undressed, he wasn’t going to argue.

“Slower,” Tord said in a low voice. “You’re on camera, after all. Make it a show we can all enjoy.”

Paul nodded, doing as he was told. Having unbuttoned the rest of his jacket and shrugged it off, he lifted the read sweater up. His face flushed. It was unusual for others to see his figure, even just his naked chest. And apparently, Tord wasn’t the only one who’d be seeing him. The camera blinked, reminding Paul that someone could be watching the recording at a later time. As he pulled the sweater over his head, he tried to calm himself down.

“Excellent. Pants next, soldier. We’re waiting.” Tord gestured to the camera.

Paul shivered. He tried to look at the camera, but found himself unable to once his fingers undid the zipper on his pants. Sighing as his cock was freed from all the strain, he pushed the two layers of clothes down to the floor. His dick stood proudly, short but thick.

Hearing nothing from the other man watching him, Paul put a trembling hand on his cock, starting to stoke himself.

“Don’t you fucking touch yourself,” Tord spat, immediately jumping up from the seat on his desk. He strode around to Paul’s back, and grabbed Paul’s wrists. His nails dug into the skin, making Paul whimper slightly.

“Sorry, sir,” he apologized. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t.”

Paul’s hands were roughly pulled behind his own back, and he felt something slide around his wrists. The rope was coarse against his wrists, and he felt it being tied into a snug knot. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ignore that his knees were starting to hurt from the constant pressure on them. He stayed silent. If he spoke without being told to, Tord might just leave him there alone. He didn’t want a repeat of last time.

“There we go.”

As Tord spoke, Paul’s vision disappeared as something was placed over his eyes. He was being blindfolded. Paul shifted himself, his thighs closing slightly. He heard Tord walk back toward his desk, presumably to sit atop it again.

“Look at you,” Tord said. “On your knees with your cock out. You like being on camera?”

His question had Paul shaking his head. He refused to admit his enjoyment. It was lewd. Dirty. If anybody else knew about what was happening at the moment, Paul would never live it down.

“Is that so?” Tord’s tone was lighthearted. “Because from where I’m sitting, it looks like you’re enjoying this quite a bit.”

Paul couldn’t stop himself from moaning quietly. He wondered what Tord looked like, sitting on that desk. His legs were probably crossed as usual, those black boots of his worn from use. There was something about them that made Tord look so… commanding.

He’d never wanted to touch his cock more than that moment.

Tord went silent, and Paul waited in eager anticipation for whatever was next. He heard shuffling sounds as he guessed Tord got up again. Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair, pulling.

“Ah,” Paul gasped as his hair was tugged. “Sir-“

“Shut up.”

He heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone, before his head was forcibly turned to the right.

“Suck me off, whore.”

The name sent shivers down Paul’s spine. He gladly opened his mouth, wide enough for what was to come. He felt Tord’s member press into him, and he lowered his jaw to eagerly take more inside.

“That’s it,” Tord sighed. “You’re such a good pet. So obedient.”

Paul moaned around the cock in his mouth, to which Tord replied with a pull to his hair. The feeling was almost too much. And he wasn’t even being touched.

“If you come before I tell you to, there will be consequences.”

The threat was enough to make Paul hesitate. Tord saw it as an opportunity to take more control, and Paul’s mouth was unexpectedly empty. Before he could speak though, he was filled again, Tord starting to thrust into his mouth.

Paul’s eyes shut tight and he tilted his head for a better angle. As soon as he moved, Tord’s fingers tightened more in his hair and Paul felt his dick go further down his throat.

Good thing he’d lost his gag reflex ages ago.

“You like being face-fucked like this, pet?” Tord asked between breaths.

Paul groaned in response, wishing more than anything that the rope around his wrists would come loose so he could just touch himself finally. His cock ached for attention it wasn’t getting. The pressure in his lower abdomen was starting to build, and Paul couldn’t help but move his hips slightly. He just needed some sort of friction. Maybe if he just lowered his hips a bit…

It was embarrassing, being so needy for friction that he was trying to rut against the carpet. The shag carpeting rubbed his dick in a weird way, but it was better than nothing.

Tord didn’t seem to agree. Paul was lifted up off the ground by a hand around his throat. He tried to say something, but all that came out was the sound of him choking.

“No pleasure for you until I say so. You know the rules.”

Paul didn’t have any time to respond, not that he would’ve been able to with a cock in his mouth and a hand on his throat. He let his mouth be used for his leader’s pleasure again. The need for air wasn’t as strong as his need to be treated like this.

Just when he thought he might have to pull back to breathe properly, Tord gave a single, hard thrust. He groaned lowly, Paul doing the same as he felt warm fluid down his throat. Paul swallowed it all.

“Good boy,” Tord praised.

Paul’s mouth was empty again. He was panting. His body shook and he licked his chapped lips, hoping that maybe Tord would give him some sort of pleasure. It didn’t matter how he got it. He didn’t care the method, all he cared about was how his dick hurt with the need to be stimulated.

“You put on a very nice show for the viewers, Paul.”

“Viewers?” he remembered the video camera, suddenly. His cheeks flushed pink again. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he’d forgotten Tord was filming him.

Tord hummed, and Paul wondered what he was up to. The blindfold was still wrapped tightly on his head. It’d felt like forever since he’d been able to see.

“I think whoever watches this will be quite pleased.”

“Who— Who’s gonna watch it, Sir?” He stuttered a bit, chewing his lip. The idea that someone would be watching Paul like this was making him sweat more. Someone would see how much Paul got off on being treated so roughly. It was shameful. But he couldn’t deny that he loved every bit of it.

“I’ll have to think about it.”

Paul didn’t respond vocally, instead just swallowing thickly. His breathing became more erratic as he thought of the camera he couldn’t see. His cock throbbed painfully. If he could just touch himself…

“Please, sir.” Paul asked quietly.

“Please what? And speak up.” Tord’s voice grew in volume.

He could hear the grin in his leader’s voice, could hear the satisfaction he was getting from Paul’s state. And if Paul was being honest, he couldn’t deny that his own body liked it too.

“Please let me cum, sir.” His voice shook against his will. Paul couldn’t handle it much longer. HIs body was screaming and begging for permission.

“Tell the camera why I should let you.”

He knew exactly what Tord wanted to hear. Swallowing the last bit of pride Paul had inside him, he spoke.

“I’ve been so good, sir. I sucked you off like the good whore I am.” As he said those words, his lower stomach warmed again, and he felt himself get closer to the edge.

“Tell the camera who you belong to.”

“You, sir. I… I’m only here for you to use me. Like your…” He gasped slightly, feeling his cock twitch. “Like your personal fucktoy.” A few moments of silence passed, and Paul worried for a second that what he’d said hadn’t been enough. He was about to open his mouth to speak again, when Tord interrupted.

“Cum. Right now.”

That was all he needed. Tord’s order had Paul’s hips jutting as he panted. He moaned loudly, shuddering as he came. The feeling was indescribable, finally being allowed to release the pent up pressure inside himself.

As he came down from the high, his breath steadied. He slumped forward, exhausted. There was a click, which Paul assumed was the camera being turned off, and then footsteps as Tord neared him. Fingers untied the blindfold and eventually the rope around Paul’s wrists.

Able to see again, Paul’s eyes trailed up Tord’s standing figure, finally reaching his face. Tord’s hands were in Paul’s hair, but they were petting instead of pulling.

“You’re my favorite soldier, you know.”

Paul shivered.

“I know, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the smut, friends! this is the first in a small series of smut oneshots. more to come! c:
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you'd like! i post about eddsworld stuff: http://gameqrumps.tumblr.com/


End file.
